La Catastrofica Aventura de Plagg
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Plagg decide hacerle una prueba a Adrien, por lo que lo deja por tres días. Para poder observarlo, no tiene mejor idea que ir a pedir asilo a la casa de Ladybug, Marinette. Y aunque ésta acepta, Tikki no está nada feliz... Mientras Plagg cree que todo será Prr-fecto, la pequeña Kwami de la creación tiene TODAS las dudas.
1. El Plan de Plagg

**Hace rato que vengo con ganas de hacer algo de Plagg xD Y el final de la segunda temporada, Paff, me dio el punto de partida preciso para lo que quería hacer.**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

 **Serán 4 capítulos**

 **.**

 **Aquatic**

* * *

 **La Catastrófica Aventura de Plagg**

 **I**

…

Plagg se paseaba por la habitación de Adrien, con bastante mal genio. Él era el Kwami de la destrucción, él no poseía la paciencia de su contra parte, Tikki. Él era un Kwami de corto genio, así que cada vez que veía a su elegido tenía ganas de invocar su poder y darle con todas sus fuerzas; luego, sacudía y esquivaba esos pensamientos. Dentro de todo, el chico le caía bien, lo desesperaba, sí, pero le agradaba mucho.

Fue por eso, que decidió dar marcha inicial a su prueba. Sí, porque tanto él como Tikki en algún punto de su relación, tenían que poderle una prueba a su elegido.

Tras preparar algunas cosas, se acercó a Adrien que estaba leyendo un libro del colegio.

—Adrien —lo llamó—, tenemos que hablar —Adrien bajó el libro y lo miró alzando la ceja de su ojo derecho—. Escúchame atentamente: Voy a salir a tomar aire —le dijo. Adrien soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, para volver a prestarle atención a su libro de literatura.

—Sabes que puedes ir y venir, Plagg —le recordó.

—¡Es bueno que me lo recuerdes, pero no volveré por tres días! —tras eso, Adrien dejó el libro a un lado y rápidamente, llegó frente a su Kwami.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te dejé una nota, adiós! —y tras eso, se alejó de su portador desapareciendo de la habitación.

—¡Plagg! —lo llamó, pero era inútil, su Kwami no estaba por ninguna parte— ¿Qué fue eso? —observando con curiosidad, su anillo plateado, se acercó a donde éste le señaló antes de irse, encontrándose con la nota. Sobre la cama, había una hoja con un texto bastante extraño— Realmente necesita clases de caligrafía —comentó Adrien para el mismo y trató de interpretar aquellos símbolos que suponían eran letras.

A medida que leía, sus ojos empezaron a parpadear más de la cuenta.

 _«Estimado portador, he decido iniciar mi prueba contigo. Estaré estos tres días lejos de ti, pero a la vez cerca, serás capaz de descubrir, ¿dónde estoy? ¡Esto es prueba de conexión, Adrien, más te vale no fallar o tendrás que darme más Camembert! PD: En caso de Akuma, te buscaré. Y por la comida no te preocupes, estaré en lo de una amiga de color rojo con lunares negros.»_

El rubio bajó la nota con clara confusión en sus ojos verdes, ¿Prueba? ¿En qué momento Plagg le había comentado que iba a hacerle este tipo de prueba? ¿Realmente ellos tendrían ese tipo de conexión para encontrarse entre ellos?

Volvió a mirar el anillo con curiosidad.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el final… ¿Estaba con una amiga de rojo con lunares negros? Y en eso se iluminó.

¡ _Estaría con Ladybug_!

¿Acaso podría descubrir quién era ella buscando a Plagg?

La sola idea lo emocionó completamente.

Si Plagg quería ser encontrado, él lo buscaría. _¡Claro que sí!_ Con una sonrisa en sus labios, retomó su lectura.

…

La Kwami de la creación, estaba esperando por Marinette en su habitación, la chica había ido por un par de galletas para su Kwami, la pequeña roja estaba mirando uno de los diseños de su portadora, cuando sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su pequeño cuerpo hasta terminar en sus antenas. _¿Qué habría sido eso_?

Y como si una fuerza divina le respondiera en el mismo instante, escuchó ese bendito sobrenombre que le fastidiaba.

«¡Azuquita!»

«Plagg, no» pensó la pequeña Kwami, justo cuando su compañero traspasó la pared del cuarto de Marinette deteniéndose frente a ella.

—¡Hola!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Hola, Plagg, ¿cómo estás? Bien, Tikki, ¿y tú? —mientras el Kwami negro hacia su monólogo, la roja movió sus ojos azules con frustración— Pues, bien, aunque me desesperó mi portador, así que decidí iniciar mi prueba para comprobar la conexión.

—¿Otra vez? —Tikki negó con la cabeza, nada bueno salía cuando a Plagg se le ocurría usar esa prueba.

—¿Es qué tu escuchaste lo que mi chico le dijo a la tuya? —le preguntó, para haber si así entendía su postura. Ella no podía negarlo, había estado ahí con ellos ese día del picnic.

—¡Le dijo que era como una Ladybug de su día a día! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Cómo tan…! ¡Tan ciego! —Plagg exclamó enojado, para luego suspirar. Tikki se acercó a él, poniendo su mano en la espalda de éste, claramente lo entendía. Aquella declaración de Adrien, hasta a ella le había sorprendido— ¡Hace todo inconsciente! Está pendiente de ella, sin darse cuenta y solo se excusa bajo ese tonto pretexto. ¡Puedo jurarte, Tikki, que mi chico sabe que ella es Ladybug, pero no quiere aceptarlo!

Y tras esa frase, un ruido a metal se escuchó, ambos Kwami miraron hacia la trampilla por donde Marinette se asomaba con una bandeja y galletas… las cuales estaban desparramadas sobre la bandeja y parte del suelo.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó su madre— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —dijo, bajando un poco los escalones para ver a su madre. Sabine la miraba preocupada—. Pisé mal el último escalón y tropecé.

—Debes tener cuidado, cielo, no será nada chistoso si ruedas por las escaleras.

—Lo siento, mamá —se disculpó, para luego terminar de subir a su habitación. Junto las galletas desparramadas en la fuente y se acercó a los dos Kwamis que la miraban con intriga. ¿ _Qué tanto había escuchado_?

—¿Marinette? —preguntó con miedo.

—¿Chat Noir, sabe quién soy? —ambos se miraron, un tanto aliviados, si no mencionaba el nombre del portador del anillo, no había escuchado todo completo.

—Creo que no se ha dado cuenta por completo —comentó Plagg—, es bastante especial para sus cosas.

—¿No es muy listo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Al contrario —la corrigió—, es muy listo. Tiene la mejor calificación de su salón.

—Wow —Marinette, se sentó en su silla de escritorio, mirando a ambos seres mágicos—. Bueno, si lo pienso, se nota que es algo astuto.

—Lo que pasa es que mi chico es un tanto ingenuo, inocente, digamos —se autocorrigió—, típico nenito de casa, todo correcto —y antes de que el Kwami de la destrucción digiera algo más, Marinette se empezó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tikki se acercó a ella, bastante curiosa.

—Es que escuchando a Plagg, de pronto me imaginé a Chat Noir con la personalidad de Adrien —y tras su risa, ambos Kwamis dejaron caer su mandíbula— ¡Lo sé! Es como diría Chloé: ¡Ridículo, es totalmente ridículo! —movió su mano para despejar esas ideas tontas de su mente.

Ambos Kwamis que se consolaban mutuamente, la miraron. Al parecer, Plagg no era el único con este problema, Tikki también lo vivía.

— Díganme, ¿qué hace Plagg, aquí? ¿Necesita ir con el maestro Fu?

—El maestro Fu no debe saber que me separé del chico —Plagg rápidamente se puso frente a Marinette y le hizo una reverencia, la chica no pudo evitar ladear su sonrisa, era como un Chat Noir en miniatura—. Estoy haciéndole una prueba, y necesito un lugar donde protegerme. My lady, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

—¿Qué? —la exclamación salió de la otra Kwami, más que de la misma Marinette que observaba la inminente discusión entre los ellos, bastante divertida. No era común ver a Tikki así.

—No tengo otro lugar donde ir —le contó a Marinette, ignorando a su compañera—. ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Prometo portarme bien a cambio de un trozo de queso.

—Aquí no hay Camembert —la roja de motas negra se cruzó de brazo. No quería compartir a su portadora con él.

—Puedo comer el que tenga, no vivo solo a base de Camembert, puede ser: Brie, Emmental, Mimolette, Roquefort, Coulommiers…

Marinette volvió a reír. Sin dudas, el pequeñín era un experto en quesos franceses.

—Si solo son tres días, podría intentar conseguirte Camembert —propuso la chica de coletas y su Kwami, escondió el rostro entre sus pequeñas manitas. ¿Por qué Marinette tenía que ser tan… _buena_?

—¡Gracias! —respondió, tan increíblemente tierno, como nunca, se abrazó de Marinette, sorprendiéndola— ¡Me portaré bien!

—Está bien —afirmó la de ojos celestes—. Puedes quedarte, después de todo, aun te debo la vida.

—¡Es bueno que lo recuerdes! —dijo, elevando el pecho.

El Kwami de la destrucción, volvió a hacer reír a la chica tras Ladybug.

—Iré a ver que tenemos —y tras eso, los dejó solos.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Plagg se sacudió completo.

—Odio actuar tierno —tras sacudirse una vez más, se acercó a su compañera que aún tenía el rostro cubierto con sus manitas— ¿Me odias, azuquita?

—Esto huele mal —le dijo, mirándolo, finalmente—, tan mal como usted, calcetín apestoso.

Plagg se sonrió. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan… y era Prr-fecto.

* * *

.

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones del autor:_**

Le puse «Azuquita» a Tikki por el hecho de las silabas xD "Su-gar-cu-be" xD "A-zu-qui-ta" xD


	2. Día 01: En la Escuela

**¡Hola a Todos!**

 **Muchas gracias por la recepción de este fic.**

 **Por sus reviews, favoritos y seguidos :D**

 **¡Abajo el rinconcito!**

 **.**

* * *

 **La Catastrófica Aventura de Plagg**

 **II**

 **Día 01: En la escuela.**

…

Plagg se despertó un tanto desorientado esa mañana, la luz de la habitación era poca y había dormido como nunca; una sonrisa se formó en boca cuando observó que Tikki dormía acurrucada a él.

Ese era un plus, seguramente.

—Azuquita —la llamó, casi en un susurro, pero la Kwami no despertó—, ¿azucarillo? —tampoco tuvo reacción. La miró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Terroncito —y ante ese apodo, los ojos celestes de Tikki no tardaron en abrirse—. Ese nunca falla.

—Despertar de nuevo así, es bastante apestoso —protestó la roja de motas negras.

—Tu cuerpo acurrucado contra el mío, no me dice lo mismo —se burló el Kwami de la destrucción mirando una de sus garras. Tikki lo miró enojada, pero no pudo contraatacar. Lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse cómoda si dormía junto a él.

Ignorando la sonrisa burlona, se acercó a su portadora para despertarla.

—Marinette —la llamó—, despierta.

—¡Unos minutos más, Tikki! —respondió, ocultando el rostro con su sábana.

Plagg observó la escena y desvió sus verdes ojos hacia las paredes vacías, limpias de toda imagen de Adrien, que alguna vez le vio a Marinette por la televisión. Aquello le intrigó, ¿se le pasaría a Ladybug la obsesión con Adrien? Su muchacho, aunque intentaba bajarle a su obsesión por Ladybug, le costaba mucho. Y en ese momento, se acordó de su portador y se preguntó «¿Estará bien?»

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que confiar en Adrien. Y quitarle un poco de ceguera a la vez.

…

El chico rubio de ojos verdes, se había despertado hace rato. Observaba su habitación con cierta nostalgia, se había acostumbrado mucho a la voz de Plagg, a su compañía, que ahora el cuarto donde vivió toda su vida le parecía más grande que de costumbre.

Terminó de atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas y bajó a desayunar, su plato estaba servido y Nathalie estaba parada junto a la mesa, para indicarle el calendario del día.

Resopló, antes de sentarse y empezar a escuchar la interminable lista de actividades.

—Adrien —se sorprendió por la expresión de la secretaria de su padre, así que la observó, el color celeste de sus ojos se notaba extraño.

—¿Nathalie?

—¿Al fin acabaste con tu obsesión por el queso Camembert? —la pregunta lo sorprendió—. Me alegro de no oler más ese aroma a queso —y tras eso se alejó de la mesa—. Tu guardaespaldas está esperando por ti, termina de comer.

—Sí —Adrien observó la fruta picada. ¿Era tan notorio la pestilencia del queso? No pudo evitar reírse de su pensamiento. Al fin, algo positivo en esto, por tres días no olería a queso.

…

Plagg estaba sentado sobre el monitor de Marinette observando toda la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, casi con un tic nervioso.

 _¿La chica de Tikki era así de atolondrada?_

La había visto pelear por levantarse, enredarse con las sábanas y caerse de la cama, por suerte, sus buenos reflejos la salvaron de un gran golpe.

Luego de eso, bajó rápidamente por la trampilla hacia la cocina, donde sus padres, la esperaban por el desayuno. Casi al instante, un grito hizo que la chica de coletas volviera a su habitación.

 _Estaba en piyamas._

Pero el lado positivo fue, que subió con un trozo de queso camembert para él, y galletas para Tikki.

—¡Mi padre me dijo que puede comprar camembert estos días! —le comentó, haciendo que el Kwami de la destrucción se sintiera feliz—. No suelo pedir nada especial para comer, así que lo tomaron bien —y tras explicarle, le pidió que cerrara los ojos para poder vestirse.

Plagg cerró los ojos, pero el ruido a golpes, cosas chocar y quejidos, hicieron que la escena se armara en su cabeza fácilmente. Efectivamente la chica era _demasiado_ atolondrada.

—¡Tikki, Plagg al bolso! —les pidió, pero la pequeña roja, se negó.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Marinette, confundida.

—¡El bolso es mío! —y tras eso, se metió para cerrarlo desde dentro.

Plagg y Marinette se miraron confundidos.

—Está celosa porque soy más tierno que ella —afirmó.

—¡No estoy celosa de un apestosin! —gruñó Tikki dentro de la bolsa.

Plagg señaló el bolso como diciéndole a Marinette «¿Ves?» que produjo que la portadora de la buena suerte se riera. Abrió su chaqueta negra para que Plagg se escondiera dentro y así poder salir hacia la escuela de una vez por todas.

…

Cuando Adrien terminó de subir las escaleras de la escuela se sintió realmente raro. Una sensación extraña le agitó el corazón…

¿Sería esa la conexión con Plagg? ¿Estaría Plagg dentro de la escuela?

La sensación iba haciéndose más y más fuerte que perdió noción de que estaba parado en la puerta, haciendo chocar a Marinette que venía entrando bastante distraída por culpa de los Kwamis.

Se giró asustado y le extendió la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Lo siento —le dijo, en cuanto la chica de coletas estuvo de pie.

—Tampoco veía por donde iba —respondió y sonrió de forma nerviosa. Marinette lo único que quería era pasar desapercibida ese día. Con la misma sonrisa nerviosa se despidió, y mientras se alejaba, Adrien la observó con curiosidad… Mientras más se alejaba, más se calmaba la sensación en su corazón.

Eso era extraño.

…

Adrien estuvo todo el día misterioso y, no era para menos, varias veces, se lo vio en el colegio dando vueltas por distintos lugares. Como si buscara algo. Porque tras pensarlo bien, era, claramente, la presencia de Plagg la que sentía…

Si Plagg estaba con Ladybug… ¿Ella iba a la escuela?

¡Su corazón se agitó mucho más!

Pero, aun no podía distinguir donde era que se escondía. Las clases de Física y de Educación Física no le habían permitido sentir la presencia tan fuerte como en la mañana, pero estaba ahí, rondándolo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala para la clase de la señorita Bustier, Adrien se quedó por un rato mirando a Marinette, ésta se veía sonrojada pero confundida. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto?

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —negó tras un par de segundos, antes de volverse a su asiento—. Solo es imaginación mía.

—Qué extraño… —susurró, mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Extraño? —Alya a su lado, le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que se acercara y le susurró al oído—. Extraño es que Adrien pierda la pestilencia a queso y ahora la traigas tú. ¿Intercambiaron colonia o comiste pastel de queso de desayuno?

—¿Olor a queso? —preguntó, llevándose el brazo a la nariz. Efectivamente, el olor a queso le aturdió el sentido del olfato. No le molestaba, pero ahí estaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era un olor que uno acostumbraba a sentir en Adrien.

Con el ingreso de la profesora, quitó sus pensamientos de la cabeza y se concentraron en la clase.

…

—¡Esto es absurdo! —protestó Marinette saliendo de clases, Alya la miraba divertida. Aquel día había recibido más miradas de Adrien que en todo el tiempo que el chico llevaba en la escuela.

—¡Es divertido!

—¡No es divertido! —exclamó, pero se quedó en silencio, cuando el rubio se acercó a ellas para despedirse, deteniéndose un par de segundos más, al lado de Marinette para luego irse.

—¡¿Ves?! —protestó, observándolo bajar las escaleras hacia su automóvil.

—Adrien sí que ha estado raro hoy —Nino se paró al lado de Alya, rodeándola con su brazo derecho—. Creo que perdió algo y siente que lo tiene Marinette —comentó, haciendo que la mencionada retrocediera un paso.

—¡Su corazón! —bromeó Alya, para luego chocar puños con Nino.

—Ya —Marinette alargó la A y despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos, bajó la escalera para ir a su casa.

Plagg dentro de la chaqueta de Marinette, había presenciado todo, y se sentía contento de que su portador fuera capaz de sentirlo a tal grado de rondar a Marinette que lucía tan confundida como él.

Ahí estaban… Ladybug y Chat Noir juntos, frente a frente y no se veían.

Tikki estaba incomoda, sentía que Plagg los estaba empujando a un punto en donde ninguno de los dos estaba capacitado aún, para aceptar su realidad. Ellos no tenían la misma confianza que Nino y Alya que habían conseguido sobre llevar el peso de ser Carapace y Rena Rouge por el simple hecho de que eran Héroes momentáneos… no como ellos dos. Adrien y Marinette eran los principales, si algo fallaba con ellos, el esfuerzo de los otros tres sería totalmente en vano.

Ya hablaría con Plagg, más tarde y esperaba hacerlo entender.

…

Su clase de esgrima había sido -sin dudas- la mejor de todas en mucho tiempo. Adrien estaba emocionado escuchando las palabras de su instructor con una sonrisa, ahora solo faltaba que el profesor D'Argencourt llamara a su padre y así poder conseguir el permiso para ir con Luka y los demás a su práctica de la banda, la cual se juntaba todos los viernes, pero él solo podía ir una vez al mes.

Le gustaba participar en la banda y, luego de todo lo que había pasado en la mañana en el colegio, lo único que quería era tocar ese precioso teclado y olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Cuando llegó a los camarines, su celular tenía un correo de voz de Nathalie, lo abrió y escuchó claramente esa frase que tan poco escuchaba y disfrutaba como un niño pequeño en una dulcería «Tienes permiso para ir a la casa de los Couffaine hasta las ocho»

Sacó emocionado su bolso y empezó a prepararse para ir con sus amigos, al no ver a Plagg dentro de éste, lo hizo suspirar. Casi podía escuchar su voz atormentándolo por tener que ir a la cueva del enemigo, aunque él seguía sin entender porque decía que Luka era un enemigo para él.

En fin, terminó de arreglar todas sus cosas, y cuando estaba por salir del colegio, fue intersectado por Kagami.

La chica de ojos castaños lo observaba de pies a cabezas.

—¿Kagami? —preguntó algo intrigado.

—¿qué te ha pasado hoy? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad—. Me ganaste, muy fácilmente. ¿Has estado jugando conmigo? —la sola idea de que la haya dejado ganar, la irritaba por dentro.

—Claro que no —respondió Adrien con la típica sonrisa amable que siempre cargaba—, es solo que hoy tengo una motivación para hacerlo.

—Ah ya veo —respondió acomodándose la tira de su bolso sobre su blazer blanco—. ¿Algo bueno pasó?

—Es solo la banda en la que soy el tecladista se reúne hoy, con Luka, el chico con el que fuimos a la pista de patinaje la otra vez. —le contó, mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras del colegio.

—A ver si me invitas a escucharlos —le sugirió, cuando Adrien le abrió la puerta de su vehículo para que ella pudiera entrar. Kagami vio como apretaba los labios, ésta hizo una seña a su chofer y no ingresó al automóvil— Adrien, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Adrien soltó el aire por la nariz.

—¿Has sentido alguna vez que has perdido algo?

—Yo nunca pierdo nada, Adrien —respondió con su típico tono de superioridad, que hizo sonreír al rubio.

—Entonces no creo que puedas ayudarme —dijo con tono divertido. Ambos se miraron, y con un gesto de sus ojos, la japonesa le pidió que continuara—. Hoy… he tenido la sensación de que he perdido algo y la cercanía con una amiga, agita mi corazón, ¿será que ella lo tiene? —bajó la mirada al piso, de pronto, sus zapatillas naranjas se veían bastante bien.

—¿Y qué crees que tiene Marinette, para afectarte así? —la mención de ese nombre, hizo que Adrien apuntara sus verdes ojos hacia Kagami sumamente sorprendido— ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué piensas que hablo de Marinette? ¡Yo no mencioné a Marinette! ¿Por qué ella? No es la única amiga que tengo, tú también eres mi amiga y Chloé… y… —el nivel de nerviosismo, hizo que la chica frente a él, solo se riera.

—Nuestras conversaciones siempre tienen a Marinette como una sombra, ya estoy acostumbrada —respondió como si eso fuera cotidiano, pero para Adrien fue un balde de agua fría—. Quizás la única forma de saber qué es lo que te pasa, es hablándolo con ella.

—No tenemos tanta confianza —le comentó cruzando los brazos—. Nuestra amistad es muy rara, por momentos parecemos amigos de toda la vida y por otro, extraños que apenas se saludan con un gesto de la mano.

Kagami suspiró, negando con la cabeza, antes de tomar a Adrien del rostro con ambas manos. ¿ _No había tanta confianza entre ellos? ¿Realmente él no veía lo mismo que ella?_

—¡Concéntrate! —le pidió—. Ve con la misma determinación que tuviste hoy en la clase de esgrima. No repita lo de la pista de patinaje, sobre todo si ese chico está ahí.

Y tras esa frase, se despidió para ingresar al vehículo, que no tardó en partir.

Adrien se acomodó el bolso y se acercó a su guardaespaldas.

 _¿Por qué le gustaba a la gente hablar tan enredado? ¿Por qué Kagami al igual que Plagg le alertaban de Luka_? Era un buen chico, y a él le agradaba mucho _._

Como sea, tenía que llegar a un ensayo.

…

Plagg y Tikki estaban sentados en la cima del mástil del barco de Madam Anarka, observando el panorama que había debajo de ellos. Habían decidido separarse un poco de la portadora de la buena suerte, para no alertar tanto a Adrien. Aunque a Plagg eso no le gusto, porque le quitaba chiste al asunto, Tikki tenía un buen punto.

 _¿Cómo trabajarían en equipo si se enteraban así nada más de sus personalidades? ¿Cómo lo tomarían?_

Quizás tenían que hablar con sus portadores antes de ayudarlos a revelar sus identidades, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Plagg pudiera seguir jugando con ellos.

—Y ese chico, Luka —Plagg observó cómo Luka miraba a Marinette, aquel lugar le daba una vista detallada de todo.

—¿Qué con él? —preguntó Tikki sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué se trae con tu portadora? No me gusta mucho como la mira, me da mala espina.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó con curiosidad, mirándolo. Plagg, enseguida corrió la mirada.

—Yo solo estoy cuidando los intereses de mi portador.

—¿Intereses? —la Kwami de la creación miró a su compañero, fastidiada.

—Sí, intereses —reafirmó.

—Fijate que, al menos, Marinette si sabe lo que quiere —le retrucó, haciendo que Plagg la mirara enojado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que Luka es atento con Marinette, incluso le dijo a la misma Ladybug que Marinette era increíble… Y tú chico, ¿qué? Él a pesar que está tan enamorado de mi portadora, intentó cortejar a otra. Marinette solo es amiga de Luka, pero, ¿podemos decir lo mismo de Adrien con Kagami?

—¿Eres Lukanette? —Plagg, fingió un desmayo con su garra en la frente—. No puedo soportar esto…

—Yo no soy Lukanette —protestó la pequeña de motas—. Yo solo quiero que Marinette sea feliz —desvió su mirada azul a la chica que escuchaba una melodía que Luka le estaba enseñando—. Me duele verla pensar que Adrien está enamorado de Kagami y que ella solo puede ser su amiga…

—¡Por eso debemos ayudarlos! Mi chico solo intento ver si podía desviar su atención por Ladybug y terminó enredándose con la misma Marinette. ¡Por algo es! ¡Tú estabas ahí! Estaba con la esgrimista, pero tenía la mente más en tu chica que otra cosa, y luego lo del picnic... ¡Es que Adrien está ciego! —insistió Plagg—. Por eso, tenemos que ayudar al Adrinette, para que nuestro LadyNoir —exclamó pegándose a ella— se cumpla y estemos juntos, mi terroncito.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar así? —le pidió.

—¡Pero si los lectores entienden! —dijo entre risas, el Kwami de la destrucción, pero se quedó en silencio cuando sintió que Adrien llegaba al lugar, la conexión que tenían producto del anillo se hacía fuerte cuando estaban cerca—. Llegó el portador de la mala suerte… Es hora de sufrir ese ruido infernal que llaman ensayo.

Tikki solo lo observó, había vivido miles de años con Plagg, pero nunca había visto en él, el brillo que despertó en sus ojos verdes neón cuando sintió llegar a su portador. Realmente, estaba intentando ayudarlo. Esta vez, sí iba con buena intención…

Suspiró.

Si Plagg realmente quería darles un empujón a sus elegidos, quizás ella debía tomar el mando de esto, encontrar una forma menos brusca de que ellos se acerquen más.

Su cola se movía emocionada mientras observaba al chico rubio que saludaba a todos.

Sí, definitivamente ella tenía que hacer algo… y evitar que todo terminara de forma catastrófica en manos de Plagg… El punto era, ¿qué?

* * *

.

* * *

¡ **El rinconcito de la que escribe!**

¡Hola y gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

¿Qué creen que intentará hacer Tikki? ¿Podrá evitar que Plagg haga de las suyas? xD Solo les diré una cosa: ¡Plagg es quien manda en el fic! xD

¿Podrá Adrien entender que pasa? ¿Comprenderá porque le hablan así de Luka? xD Claro que no (?) Digo, todo puede pasar jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado está continuación :D Quedan dos capítulos más.

Quería agradecerles a:

 **SakLiEsme - Ween - Black Phoenix92 - cherryland - Karen Agreste - ValSmile - misaki uzumaki - NatRose17 y a DragonGirl2612.**

Por sus reviews… ¡Muchas Gracias!

.

 **Próximo Capitulo:** _ **Día 2: En Batalla.**_

.

No olviden que la mejor forma de saber si les gusto, es dejando un review ;)

.

Nos leemos pronto...

.

Aquatic fuera~

.

13 de Noviembre 2018


	3. Día 02: En Batalla

**.**

 **Ok, el segundo dobló en largo al primero, y éste dobla al segundo en duración.**

 **¡No puedo creer la acogida de este fic!**

 **30 Favoritos, 24 reviews y 39 seguidores...**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Sin más, les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **¡El rinconcito tras el capitulo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **La Catastrófica Aventura de Plagg**

 **III**

 **Día 02: En batalla.**

…

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama, ahogando su rostro en la almohada.

 _¿Qué clase de día más loco había sido ese? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Plagg? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué pasaba con él?_

Cuando llegó al Libertad esa tarde, no notó nada raro en él con respecto a Marinette, como si la crisis de la mañana no hubiera pasado nunca. Pero, cuando la chica tropezó, y fue a parar a sus brazos, percibió claramente un detalle que no había dejado de rondar en su cabeza.

Marinette olía a Camembert.

 _¿Por qué la chica olía a ese apestoso queso? ¿Tendría alguna dieta nueva? ¿O sus padres estaban experimentando con ese tipo de queso?_

No entendía bien porqué, pero lo incomodaba y mucho.

Tras ese incidente, y aunque sus manos se movían perfectamente en el teclado, su mirada verde no se había podido despegar de Marinette. _¿Por qué se sentía así con su amiga? ¿Por qué de pronto le inquietaba tanto?_

Casi podía escuchar la risa socarrona de Plagg en su oído, riéndose de él por verlo así con Marinette. ¿Cuántas veces le había comentado algo indebido por su amistad con la chica de ojos celestes? _Ya había perdido la cuenta._

Y cuando el ensayo terminó, comprendió algo de las palabras de Plagg y Kagami. Luka se acercó a Marinette, algo le dijo que la hizo sonrojar y luego, reír de una forma muy enérgica. _¿Habia algo entre ellos? ¿Estaría Luka interesado en Marinette?_ La sola interrogación, hizo que algo le ardiera en la boca del estómago, dándole un sabor tan amargo en la boca que solo quería salir de ahí.

Estaba a punto de salir de la embarcación, cuando el mismo se detuvo y levantó la voz sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso… y también a todos los presentes.

—¿Te llevo a casa, Marinette? —no sabía de dónde le había surgido aquella idea, pero la escena frente a él fue tan escandalosa, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, las chicas los habían empujado frente al auto donde Nathalie y su guardaespaldas los esperaban.

Salió de sus recuerdos, cuando el golpe de la puerta lo hizo sentarse en su cama. Su padre entró en su habitación, con las manos tras él y la mirada seria. ¿ _Y ahora que había hecho?_

—¿Padre? —preguntó.

—¿Qué te sucede, Adrien? —aquella pregunta, lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Qué ha sido ese show en el auto? —los ojos verdes del rubio se desviaron a la secretaria de su padre que mantenía los ojos cerrados, dos pasos atrás de su jefe.

—¿Qué hice? —trató de hacerse el desentendido, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido.

—¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo? —la ceja derecha se alzó por sobre el marco de sus lentes—. Déjame preguntártelo directamente. ¿Qué sucede con la señorita Dupain-Cheng? Nathalie me explicó que no dejabas de mirarla y era clara, la incomodidad de la chica. ¿Qué está pasando?

Adrien bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. La verdad es que no solo la había mirado fijamente, porque cuando se sentó junto a él en el auto, la misma sensación del día volvió a embargarlo; esa sensación que inquietaba su corazón, se había hecho muy fuerte, mucho más que en la mañana. Y aparte, había tratado de aspirar su aroma en cuanto le era posible. Ahí estaba, ese olor a galletas de chocolate mezclado con el apestoso olor a Camembert inundándole todos los sentidos.

—¡Adrien! —la voz de su padre, lo volvió a la realidad—. Si no sabes que es lo que te sucede, pues piensa bien tus actos. No te dejé salir de casa para que antes tonteando con chiquillas.

—Marinette, es solo una amiga, padre —le recordó, pero la mirada de su padre le indicó que no le creía. Hasta el mismo sentía que algo había cambiado ese día—. Una valiosa amiga. —se repitió como un mantra.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió, sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro—. Hay un gran futuro en esa joven, no quiero que, por tu infortunio, se lo eches a perder —y tras eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a Adrien, aún más confundido.

 _¿Acaso fue una advertencia de que no jugara con Marinette? ¡Como si él pudiera hacer eso!_

 _Y lo otro, ¿Podría seguir diciendo que Marinette era una valiosa amiga? ¿Era realmente solo eso?_

Volvió a caer sobre la cama y se tapó el rostro con la almohada, con la intención de dormir y no pensar en nada más que odiar a Plagg por dejarlo solo en ese momento.

…

Mientras tanto, el Kwami de la destrucción no podía de su felicidad, mientras era observado por la pequeña Tikki que solo quería golpearlo _. ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! ¿Es que nada de lo que habían hablado se le quedó en su dura cabeza?_

Frente a ellos, Marinette se movía como si estuviera en una nube de ensueño, después de que Plagg le tirara la indirecta de que el chico del auto parecía muy interesado en ella.

—Y cuéntame, ¿quién es? —preguntó el Kwami oscuro, ladeando la sonrisa— ¿Un compañero?

—Sí —giró su silla giratoria y se sentó, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la misma—. Es uno de mis compañeros del salón. Es tan amable y atento, tan perfecto…

Plagg solo sonrió más, a medida que la mirada de Tikki se hacía más intensa, estaba seguro que, si ella tuviera su poder, ya hubiera sido atacado.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con todo el ánimo de burlarse de la joven, y se sintió complacido cuando la chica detuvo el movimiento, poniéndose roja— Puedo ver que ese chico te gusta… ¿Por él, rechazas a Chat Noir? Por —y antes de decir el nombre de su portador, se detuvo bruscamente, casi cae en su propia trampa.

—Adrien… —completó Marinette, ignorando el exabrupto del Kwami—. Se llama Adrien Agreste —completó.

—Eso, ¿eh? —Plagg pudo ver claramente que así era. Ese especie de cuadrado mágico se armaba una vez más entre ambos portadores de la creación y la destrucción— Pero, ¿sabes? Mi chico también es bastante apuesto, rubio de ojos verdes y muy rico, también —Marinette lo miro confundida, el Kwami cambió de posición y se sentó en el hombro izquierdo de la chica—. Aunque es muy solitario el pobre…

—No me interesa el dinero, Plagg —respondió un tanto ofendida.

—No estoy diciendo eso, Marinette —se defendió—. Solo estoy diciendo que el chico que te gusta, y el chico que gusta de ti, son bastante parecidos.

—¡Plagg! —lo regañó Tikki, sumamente furiosa.

—Incluso —Plagg la ignoró—, mi portador es tan miserablemente rico que puede secarse las lágrimas con quinientos euros.

Marinette miró al Kwami fijamente y de repente, empezó a reírse tan desquiciadamente que Plagg tuvo que flotar y salir del hombro de ésta.

—¿Qué pasa Marinette? —Tikki se acercó a ella, preocupada.

—Es que de la nada —aspiró profundo tratando de normalizar su respiración— me imaginé a Chat acostado en su cama, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras se seca los ojos con euros y no he podido…. —y se dejó vencer por la risa.

—Mejor es hora de dormir —le indicó.

Marinette detuvo su risa, y aspiró profundo.

—Tienes razón, mañana será otro día —y tras eso, subió las escaleras para dejarse caer en su almohada— Buenas noches a ambos.

Aquel día había sido tan extraño como emocionante…

...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Tikki muy molesta con su compañero, en voz baja.

—¿Irme a dormir? —respondió con un tanto de duda, en el mismo nivel de voz.

—¡No es eso! —protestó— ¡Me refiero a lo que le has dicho a Marinette!

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó, rodeándola con una sonrisa, generando que la Kwami roja, girara sobre sí misma para buscar el rostro de Plagg— Tu portadora tampoco ha atado los hilos que voy dejando sueltos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Pueden atarlos en cualquier momento! —volvió a protestar.

—¡Pero ahí, ya no sería culpa mía! —le indicó moviendo su brazo derecho, con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto detestaba la pequeña.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—¿Yo? —se señaló ofendido—. ¡Claro que no! —negó con la cabeza—. Solo estoy probando el nivel de ceguera de Paris… ¡Es grave, por cierto!

Tras la negativa, Tikki probó abordarlo de otra forma.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte, sé que te preocupa tu elegido y…

—¿Yo? —se volvió a señalar— ¡Por favor, Tikki! ¿Yo? Claro que no…

—Te conozco desde que nuestras vidas iniciaron hace miles de años, Plagg… —ella se acercó, tratando de dejar de lado toda la ira que sentía contra su contraparte y tratar de razonar con él—. Te he visto actuar de distintas formas con tus elegidos y es la primera vez que te noto tan apegado a alguien.

—Ese chico tiene algo —confesó finalmente, tras suspirar—. No puedes evitar querer ayudarlo o protegerlo, aunque porta el anillo de la mala suerte, todo el mundo cree que es muy afortunado por tener riquezas… Pero, ¿Sabes lo solo que se siente? ¿Lo solo que se debe sentir ahora que no estoy ahí para molestarlo? —cuando las orejas de Plagg se apegaron a su cabeza, Tikki se acercó aún más, para poner su mano en la espalda de éste—. Él necesita sentirse verdaderamente querido, no solo por su fama, necesita que lo quieran por lo que es, ya sea él o Chat Noir… y sé que tu elegida puede hacer eso… sin intentar cambiarlo.

—Pero aún Marinette no ha podido aceptar a Chat Noir —se lamentó la roja.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Mi muchacho está ahí, entre que lo nota y no…

—¿Y qué crees que pase si él se entera? —Tikki miró hacia donde Marinette descansaba—. Marinette seguramente entrará en pánico.

—Creo que primero se reirá —dijo mirando la nada, pensando en él—, luego entrará en negación, y luego se sentirá idiota por no notarlo… O no haber entendido mis indirectas.

—¡Plagg! —volvió a regañarlo.

—Pase lo que pase, Terroncito, ellos tienen que asimilarlo y, créeme, es la primera vez en cientos de años, que creo que mi portador es el que necesita enterarse de la verdad primero.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que Marinette comprenda bien su otra mitad… y no solo lo acepte por ser el modelo.

—¿Y qué piensas de que Marinette crea que solo se acercó porque sabe que es Ladybug?

—La diferencia radica en que, al contrario de ella, el mío se siente atraído por las dos partes, te lo aseguro. Pero es su lealtad a Ladybug la que no le permite sacar a Marinette del casillero de «Buena amiga» Lo he visto. Él puede hacer que ella comprenda su lado Chat Noir.

Tikki lo miró sorprendida. Realmente Plagg había pensado todo de forma detenida y no solo con el afán de hacer travesuras como siempre lo ha hecho.

—Está bien —dijo resignada—, te dejaré hacer lo que desees por primera vez en tu vida.

—Gracias, azuquita —agradeció, y tomó la mano de ésta—. ¡Vamos a descansar! —la llevó con él hasta la almohada que Marinette les había dejado, ambos se acostaron uno junto al otro y casi inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.

…

Al otro día, Marinette estaba con los Kwamis en la cocina de su casa. Los padres de la chica, estaban encargándose del catering de una boda que se llevaba a cabo, en ese momento, en la catedral de Notre Dame, así que los pequeños seres mágicos se podían mover a gusto.

—¡Aquí está! —dijo con una sonrisa Marinette poniendo frente a ella, dos platos. Uno con varias porciones de queso Camembert y otro con galletas de chispas de chocolate— ¡Hora de desayunar!

—¡Gracias! —exclamaron ambos, antes de empezar a comer. La chica de ojos celestes observó a los pequeños con una sonrisa. Se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a la presencia de Plagg con ella, que, sin dudas, lo extrañaría cuando volviera con su dueño el día lunes.

Hablando de su portador, observó al pequeño ser comer su queso con mucho ánimo, ¿cómo sería la pobre vida del coqueto gato? Plagg le había dado bastantes pistas, aunque ella no quería, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, quiso saber más de su compañero, no debía, pero su Kwami ya había sembrado la curiosidad en ella.

—Entonces… —Marinette, se apoyó contra la mesa—, ¿Qué quieres lograr con la prueba?

—¿No te lo dije? —preguntó Plagg, Marinette sonrió de lado. Si se lo dijo, se había olvidado— Quiero que mi elegido sea capaz de encontrarme, o mínimo, pueda sentir mi presencia.

—¿Y para que sería eso?

—¿Qué tal si me captura Hawk Moth? —comentó, antes de tragar otro trozo de queso.

—¡Plagg! —protestó Tikki.

—O si algo te pasa a ti, terroncito —el Kwami oscuro miró a su compañera—. Marinette es capaz de encontrarte fácilmente, porque sienten esa conexión. Mi chico es muy despistado, si no le hago una prueba de este tipo, nunca entenderá nada de lo que tiene enfrente y no ve.

—¡Espera! —dijo de repente Marinette, cerrando los ojos—. Estás tratando de decir, que, si Chat Noir siente tu presencia, eso lo acercará a mi identidad civil.

—Es un plus, sí.

—¡Pero, Plagg! —protestó Marinette entrando en crisis.

—Tranquila, Marinette —Tikki se acercó a su portadora que respiraba con dificultad—, conociendo al portador de Plagg, no creo que se aparezca en tu puerta diciendo, "te encontré".

En eso sonó la puerta de la casa, haciendo que los tres se miraran asustados. Sobre todo, los Kwamis… porque como si Tikki hubiera visto al futuro, Adrien estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Marinette, un tanto incómodo.

—A…Adrien… ¿qué…? —casi no podía hablar— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mi padre me ha enviado —comentó, sin poder mirarla a los ojos—, me pidió que aprovechara la sección de fotos en la plaza y cruzara a disculparme por mi descortesía de ayer —y cuando levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, pudo ver como dos manchas desaparecían inmediatamente. Sacudió su cabeza y de una vez, miró a la chica de coletas que lo observaba confundida—. Ayer no fui para nada caballero contigo —llevó la mano derecha a la nuca—. Y como, no quiero que mi comportamiento afecte nuestra amistad…

—Oh… Ah… —Marinette no sabía mucho que decir o hacer, miró la mano que Adrien le extendía y la tomó—. No te preocupes —afirmó, sacudiendo de golpe las dos manos—, todo olvidado.

—Gracias —la sonrisa sincera en el rostro del chico, elevó los nervios de Marinette—. Bueno, tengo que irme, adiós Marinette.

—Nos… Nos vemos el lunes, Adrien —y cuando la puerta se cerró, Marinette se deslizó hacia el piso, riendo nerviosamente mientras se miraba la mano que ambos habían estrechado.

—¿Te han dicho que eres bruja? —le comentó Plagg a Tikki, pero la Kwami no alcanzó a decir nada, los gritos del exterior solo podían significar una cosa… ¡Alerta de Akuma! — ¡Voy por mi chico! —dijo desapareciendo de la casa, casi al instante.

—¡Vamos Marinette, es hora de pelear!

…

Adrien había salido del edificio, mirándose la mano que había tomado la de Marinette, bastante confundido, pero antes de que algo pueda cruzarse su mente, la alerta de akuma lo despertó.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo, tratando de esconderse de su guardaespaldas que empezó a buscarlo.

—¡Hola, Adrien! —la voz de su Kwami lo hizo sentir realmente aliviado.

—¡Tú y yo, debemos hablar! —protestó el rubio, pero Plagg solo sonrió, era hora de pelear.

Ladybug se encontraba observando desde el techo de la capilla lo que planeaba hacer el akumatizado. Al parecer, la novia había sido plantada por su futuro marido y, presa de la desilusión, había sido blanco fácil para Hawk Moth. La Catarina observó a los alrededores tratando de localizar a sus padres, esperando que no hayan sido afectados, cuando la vio.

—¡Aquí estás, Ladybug! —la rubia que lucía un traje de novia tan negro como la noche, le apunto con su ramo de rosas negras—. ¡Dame tu miraculous!

—¡Eso, nunca! —dijo, lanzando su Yo-yo para esquivar los ataques.

Ladybug la esquivó, hasta que algo llamó la atención de la akumatizado, la superheroina la observó. _Novia oscura_ , como se hacía llamar la mujer, llegó hasta una joven pareja y paralizó al muchacho con el láser de su ramo.

—¡Agradéceme! —le dijo a la mujer— ¡Ahora tu novio nunca te dejará! Y hablando de novios… —e ignorando la presencia de Ladybug, se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad.

—Pues, no necesito ese hechizo para no querer dejarte jamás, mi Lady —la voz de Chat la sorprendió, pero lejos de incomodarla como siempre, no pudo evitar reír— ¿Es una risa, lo que mis gatunas orejas escuchan?

—Hola, Chat Noir —dijo sin mirarlo, no podía quitar la vista de la novia oscura—. Su akuma está en el ramo de rosas —le informó.

—¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel para dejarla plantada en mismo día de la boda?

—No lo sé, pero —al ver que se movía, le hizo una seña con la cabeza— debemos seguirla, seguramente ira a buscar al desaparecido.

—¡Voy detrás de ti! —ambos la siguieron, observando como paralizaba a todos los hombres que veía acompañados de su pareja—. Tiene algún problema con los hombres.

—No todos son leales como tú, gatito —la frase de Ladybug lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Espera! —la Catarina se detuvo, fastidiada— ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Por qué?

—Estás siendo… —apretó los labios y con algo de miedo, continuó— muy amable… ¿Mi Kwami te dijo algo?

—Si es por tu identidad —ella negó con la cabeza—. Pues no, Plagg se ha portado bien, solo te ha echado flores y ofrecido en bandeja —respondió en tono burlesco, que lejos de molestar a Chat Noir, pareció reanimarlo. Plagg había estado con Ladybug… Su sentido en ese aspecto estaba en lo cierto, ahora el otro factor... —¡Ya no te quedes atrás!

Ladybug siguió buscando a la _novia oscura_ hasta que la encontró cerca de un complejo de departamentos donde el novio estaba botado en la calle, asustado. Activó su amuleto encantado, dándole una caja con un par de anillos dentro.

—¡Confié en ti! —protestó la mujer.

—¡Por favor, Jeanette! —exclamó el hombre de cabellos cortos negros, él vestía su smoking. Aquello le extraño a ambos superhéroes— ¡Yo te amo! ¡No quería cancelar la boda, solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente, podemos casarnos mañana!

—¡Pues ahora soy yo la que no quiere casarse contigo! —apuntó su arma a su prometido y cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Chat Noir le llegó por detrás golpeándola con su vara, Ladybug tomó el ramo con su yo-yo y al tenerlo entre sus manos, lo partió en dos, el Akuma salió de él siendo atrapado por el yoyo mágico que lo liberó del poder oscuro.

—¡Jeanette! —el hombre tomó a su novia entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Ganamos! —dijeron los dos superhéroes, chocando puño.

—¿Al verlos no te dan ganas de casarte, my lady? —preguntó Chat observando como la pareja, parecía reconciliarse.

—Sí, pero sueña que es contigo —dijo ladeando la sonrisa.

—¡Todas las noches! —respondió, tomándole la mano para darle un beso.

Ladybug miró la caja de anillos que no usó y la lanzó al aire para que los hombres paralizados volvieran a la normalidad.

—¿Ladybug? ¿Chat Noir? —la rubia, se puso de pie, algo mareada—. Gracias…

—De nada —respondió la chica, y miró al novio que se veía un tanto preocupado. Por la forma de su amuleto encantado, seguramente el novio había perdido los anillos—. Creo que ustedes tienen mucho que conversar, ¿nos vamos, Meow?

—¡Voy detrás de ti! —ambos salieron de vista de la pareja, cuando el pendiente de Ladybug sonó por segunda vez.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero decirte algo.

—Dime, Bugaboo…

—Estoy cuidando bien de Plagg, no tienes que estar preocupado.

—Cuesta caro mantenerlo…

—Puedo costearlo por este fin de semana —y tras sonreír, lanzó su yoyo para despedirse de él.

Chat Noir bajó hacia un callejón para quitar su transformación.

—¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —exclamó el Kwami, ni bien lo vio.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque te he observado ayer todo el día, puedes sentirme.

—¡Lo sabía! —festejó Adrien— ¡Estabas en el colegio!

—Así es —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero no te diré nada más… termina de sumar tú, me espera una dulce compañía…

—¿Hablas por la Kwami de Ladybug? —Plagg negó y lo miró con clara malicia en sus brillantes ojos.

—Ladybug es tan opuesta a la mandona que tú ves, ella es tan dulce como un macarrón… ¡Nos vemos Adrien!

Y tras eso, desapareció de su campo de visión, dejando a Adrien nuevamente al punto del colapso mental.

Plagg por su parte estaba muy contento, al parecer su aventura no sería tan catastrófica como Tikki pensaba.

* * *

.

* * *

¡ **El rinconcito de la que escribe!**

¡¿qué tal?! xD Esto de escribir torturas a Adrien me está gustando... xD Me gusta jugar mentalmente con los personajes masculinos, espero que Adrien no se me haga costumbre...

¡Para los que preguntaban, sii, Adrien sentía el olor a Camembert, está ciego pero el olfato le funciona bien xD!

¡Y Plagg ya convenció a Tikki de dejarlo ser! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Marinette o Adrien podrán atar los hilos que Plagg les dejó? O solo terminarán como los patines de Frozer: unos enredados y los otros desatados (?)

Esperemos que la iluminación les llegué.

 **Aclaro:** No me desagrada ningún shipping que involucre a Marinette o a Adrien por el momento xD Así que no, no odio el Lukanette solo lo uso así con fines cómicos (?)

.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior:

 **Azaak Damian - Cherryland - SakLiEsme - Betty Gza - DANIELA123 - KandraK - Alma de Titan - Karen Agreste - Merline-Ainsworth - darkdan-sama - misaki uzumaki - merylune - Sahure - Rashell1995**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

.

Próximo Capitulo: _Día 03: En Intercambio._

.

¡No olviden que la mejor forma de saber si les gusto, es dejando Reviews ;)!

.

Nos leemos pronto...

.

Aquatic fuera~

.

21 de Noviembre de 2018


	4. Catastrófico Desenlace

**.**

 **Sin mucho que decir, les dejo el final...**

 **Abajo el rinconcito :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **La Catastrófica Aventura de Plagg**

 **III**

 **Día 03: En intercambio**

…

Desde que Adrien había iniciado su vida como Chat Noir, había aprendido a manejar una parte de él, que antes desconocía: La creatividad.

Las respuestas rápidas para quitarse las dudas que ponían sobre él por sus desapariciones, salían tan fáciles como resolver una suma.

Así que no le extraño, estar parado a los pies de la escalera, observando como su padre lo veía despectivamente desde el descanso de ésta, con las manos ocultas tras él.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que, en caso de Akuma, debes regresar a la casa inmediatamente?

—Estaba con Marinette —respondió, mirando a su guardaespaldas, quien afirmó sus palabras—. Me pediste que la visitara y me disculpara. En eso estaba en el momento que sonó la alerta de Akuma. No iba a dejarla sola y esconderme en mi coche como un cobarde, ¿no? —observó como su padre parecía meditar su respuesta y sonrió—. Me quedé con ella y, cuando las noticias finalizaron la alerta, me acerqué a mi guardaespaldas y aquí estamos.

—Entiendo —dijo, finalmente—. Espero que la señorita Dupain-Cheng esté bien.

—Lo está —y cuando su padre se iba a retirar, lo detuvo— ¡Padre!

— ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué Marinette? —la pregunta le había salido con más celos de lo que hubiera esperado, pero si tenía un poquito de curiosidad y sentimientos encontrados por esa situación.

—Por qué, ¿qué?

—Me diste a entender que debo cuidar mi proceder con ella, y quiero saber por qué.

Gabriel se volvió en sus pasos y observó a su hijo detenidamente.

—Su talento no es algo que pase desapercibido para la gente como yo —respondió—. El solo hecho de que Audrey Bourgeois la haya elegido, así lo demuestra. Ella no falla, me descubrió a mí, después de todo.

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando rechazó ir a Nueva York, muchos creyeron que fue una tontería, pero, para mí, fue la excelente oportunidad de poder moldearla a mi estilo. Si tú la incomodas de alguna forma, puede que rechace trabajar contigo, como tengo planeado.

—¿Trabajar conmigo? —eso sí, Adrien no se lo esperaba.

—Siento una muy buena energía entre ustedes y me gustaría aprovecharla —le comentó—. Y créeme, Adrien, en temas de sentir energías y emociones, nunca me equivoco.

Aunque las palabras finales de su padre lo dejaron algo confundido, solo lo observó retirarse hacia su oficina, por lo que él optó por ir a su habitación.

Llegó a su cama y se dejó caer con los brazos extendidos.

Cada una de las pistas de Plagg, las palabras de su padre… todo parecían tener el mismo resultado, la misma destinataria _¿Sería posible? ¿Podría haber sido tan ciego?_

Cerró los ojos.

 _Realmente tenía que hablar seriamente con Plagg._

Una voz aguda, le hizo abrir unos de sus ojos verdes, encontrándose con dos pequeños orbes celestes, sin dudas, se asustó de inmediato.

—¡Tranquilo, Adrien, soy Tikki! —se presentó, la pequeña Kwami—. Soy la Kwami de la creación y quien le da la magia a Ladybug —y cuando Adrien cayó en cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente, sonrió. Esperaba que ella fuera mucho más amable que su Kwami para resolverle las dudas.

…

Horas antes en la habitación de Marinette, ambos Kwamis estaban bastantes enfrascados en una discusión, la chica de coletas solo los observaba sin saber que hacer o decir. Nunca había visto a Tikki tan enojada, solo porque Plagg y ella habían estado en el balcón contándose chistes de gatos, decidió echarlo. Marinette no podía evitarlo, algo en ese Kwami la divertía en desmedida y, al parecer, no era bien visto por la suya.

—¡Admítelo, estás celosa, Terroncito! —exclamó Plagg, tomándose de los bigotes, para extender más su sonrisa—. No soportas que, my lady, se ría conmigo. ¡Siempre ha sido así!

—¡Estás desviándote del tema! —protestó la pequeña— Ya conseguiste darle la lección a tu elegido, él puede sentirte, saber tu ubicación, ahora, deberías volver con él.

—No, hasta el lunes —declaró, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó, irritada.

—Me gusta estar aquí —afirmó, para luego irse a sentar al hombro de Marinette—. Ella me agrada más que mi elegido.

—Gracias —soltó Marinette, cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Ya! —protestó una vez más, Tikki— ¡Si tú no te vas, me iré yo con él!

—¡Buena suerte! —le deseó el Kwami de la destrucción— Él no come cosas dulces en su casa, salvo para su cumpleaños, así que a ver cómo te va con la dieta —se burló.

—¡Plagg! —lo regañó Marinette, el pequeño ser, bajó sus orejas apenado— ¿Puedes ir por algo para que Tikki se lleve si ese es el caso? —aquello sorprendió a ambos. Plagg obedeció y Marinette aprovechó para tomar a su Kwami con ambas manos— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—Quiero ayudar a Plagg, Marinette —confesó Tikki—, pero me quita de mi juicio muy rápidamente.

—Como a mí, Chat… —comentó, y Tikki afirmó.

—Así que creo que quizás ayude más, si intercambiamos Kwamis esta noche, hasta mañana —algo dudosa, observó a Marinette— ¿qué piensas?

—Sí puedes evitar que Chat Noir sepa quién soy, te lo agradeceré, pero sino… ¿Qué no me atosigue será posible? —cuando Plagg regresó con un macarrón rojo, ambas estaban riéndose. Se alegró por ellas, pero tenía que interrumpir.

—¡Aquí tienes, Terroncito! ¡Dulce para otro dulce! —dijo, galante.

—Gracias —Tikki tomó el macarrón, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marinette y, sin despedirse de Plagg, salió de la habitación de su portadora.

—Bien —dijo Plagg—, solo estamos tú y yo… bichito —y cuando observó la mirada brillante en los ojos celestes de Marinette, supo que quedarse solos fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar.

—¿Qué te parece una ronda de preguntas y respuestas a cambio de la rueda y media de queso Camembert que me queda en el refrigerador?

—¿Te he dicho ya, que me caes muy bien? —dijo, con voz enamorada, el pequeño Kwami.

—Lo has hecho —dijo con una sonrisa—, entonces, ¿comenzamos?

—¡Ve por ese queso!

…

Adrien iba y venía frente al sofá blanco que él tenía en su habitación, observando el macarrón rojo que tenía en su mano derecha. Tikki estaba disfrutando de un helado con fruta que había encargado a su chef, así que por el momento parecía no prestarle atención.

 _¡Esto era demente!_

El macarrón que había llevado Tikki a su casa era de la tienda «Tom & Sabine» Adrien sabía perfectamente que Tom y Sabine eran los padres de Marinette…

«¡Oh por todos los cielos!» pensó, deteniéndose. La Kwami roja de motas negras, lo miraba, desde la mesa de centro, con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Solo pensaba, ¿de dónde sacaste este macarrón?

—Me lo pasó Plagg, antes de salir —le comentó, confundida por la pregunta sobre aquella galleta, continuó. Adrien festejó internamente, era la última pista de Plagg—. Suelo comer cosas dulces, por lo general galletas de chips de chocolate o macarrones.

—Es decir, que tu dueña debe oler siempre a galletas —decidió sentarse en su sofá para conversar bien—. Mientras yo, huelo a queso viejo y apestoso.

—Así es —dijo, con una sonrisa y le pidió a Adrien que le pasara el macarrón, cuando el rubio se lo devolvió, lo inspeccionó y claramente, entendió el porqué de aquella pregunta. El logo de los padres de Marinette, estaba impreso en blanco sobre una de las caras del macarrón. Suspiró y lo miró de reojo, la sonrisa en la cara del modelo era evidente—, ¿ya lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué? —le preguntó. Tikki puso los ojos en blanco, a Adrien se le habían pegado muy fácilmente, las malas costumbres de Plagg.

—Quien es mi dueña —dijo con claro fastidio.

—Pues, pensando en que Plagg me dijo que sume: Ella siempre huele a galletas, me ha estado inquietando, últimamente, Plagg comentó que era una chica muy dulce bajo la máscara. Y si hablamos de que tiene acceso nocturno a los productos de Tom & Sabine… Pues sí, creo saber quién es.

Tikki lo observó, partiendo el macarrón en dos. ¿Realmente lo sabría o el efecto Plagg lo haría decir cualquier otro nombre?

—Es Marinette —y cuando al fin lo dijo, la Kwami de la creación no lo podía creer. ¡Marinette se iba a volver loca!

—¡No es ella! —dijo Tikki, corriendo la mirada. Adrien no le creyó ni un poco, así que decidió ponerse tan insoportable como Plagg. Había tenido un buen maestro.

—Claro que es ella —afirmó—. Si no lo es, di su nombre.

Ante aquellas palabras, la de ojos celestes se sorprendió. ¿qué tanto le había contado Plagg a su portador?

—No lo diré.

—Lo sé —dijo divertido—, porque es Marinette.

—¡Qué no! —insistió una vez más la roja.

—¡Lo es! —continuó, con una gran sonrisa—. Ladybug es Marinette…

—¡Qué Ladybug no es M...! —Y ahí estaba, había caído en la trampa más simple y primitiva que Plagg había creado para contraatacarla. ¡Cuando pudiera sus manos en ese Kwami apestoso!

Las burbujas en la boca de la Kwami le dieron a Adrien la respuesta.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, eufórico— ¡Ella es my Lady! ¡Ella es! —y de pronto, su cara cambió al espanto mismo, haciéndolo volver a caer sentado y llevar las manos a la nuca, hasta casi pegar la frente a las rodillas—. ¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —se repetía, moviendo su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Adrien?

—¡Acabo de darme cuenta que le pedí consejos a Ladybug para conquistar a otra!

—Lo sé —respondió, volviendo al semblante serio—. No estoy para nada orgullosa de eso, mi pobre niña sufrió tanto, pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa ayudándote.

—¡Y yo, tratando de demostrarle que mi amor por ella es real, y a su versión civil le muestro esta faceta! Seguirá sin creer que hablo enserio de mis sentimientos… —se lamentaba el portador de la mala suerte.

—Ni hablar cuando le dijiste que era la Ladybug de todos ustedes —la Kwami, se cruzó de brazos mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡No puede ser! —volvió a exclamar, pero esta vez entre risas. Tikki pensó que Plagg se había quedado corto con la escena que se imaginó. Adrien estaba al borde del colapso mental— ¡Voy a la escuela con Ladybug! ¡Salvo Paris con Marinette! —dijo entre carcajadas— ¡La vida es bien paradójica! ¿Es por eso que cuando tenía que ayudarla, Ladybug nunca estaba o viceversa? —la Kwami afirmó— ¡Me siento tan estúpido! Por eso, Plagg… ¡Oh Plagg! —volvió a exclamar— ¡Camembert eterno para ti, hermano! ¿Cómo no te entendí antes?

Aquella escena súper exagerada de Adrien frente a ella, la hizo reír, olvidándose de todo su mal humor, pues tenía que ser justa con lo que iba a decir ahora.

—Adrien —el rubio modelo la observó, aún se podía notar rastros en sus facciones que no terminaba de digerir la noticia—, tengo que ser sincera contigo. No te quiero cerca de mi portadora por el momento.

—¿Por qué? —aquello fue un fuerte golpe para él. _¿Por qué no lo aceptaba? ¿Sería por esa persona que le gustaba a su lady?_

 _Oh, ahora creía entender lo que Plagg y Kagami le advertían, ¿sería Luka? ¿Ladybug lo rechazaba por Luka? Tenía que ser eso…_

Hizo una mueca.

—Porque esto será fuerte también para ella, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá saber que ese chico que dice amarla, le resalta a todo el mundo que solo es una amiga? —ok, ella tenía un buen punto—. Y no es solo eso, Adrien, Marinette es demasiado sensible con esta situación. Ella rechaza a Chat Noir por eso, no quiere que viva en un amor imposible como el de ella, porque que ella gusta de ti, es un secreto a voces en el salón. Imagínate, que de pronto te le acercas por saber que eres Ladybug, será doloroso para ella, la volverás insegura y lucho a diario para que ella termine de vencer eso.

—¡Pero ella siempre lo ha negado! —exclamó, bastante contrariado—. Y si vamos al caso, yo nunca la rechacé. Solo dije que la veía como una amiga apreciada, porque ella es importante para mí… Espera… —tras detener su descargo, Tikki lo observó— ¿Me rechaza por mí mismo?

La Kwami afirmó.

—Por eso es que creo que tienes que acercarte con cuidado, no la invadas —le pidió—. Incluso, antes de venir para acá, me pidió que, si podía evitar que la descubrieras, ella sería muy feliz. Pero qué sino, te pidiera eso, que no la atosigues.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo, a ti te gusta Ladybug y a ella le gusta Adrien. No estamos hablando de Chat Noir, a ella, en sus dos versiones, le gusta Adrien solamente. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si ella te acepta por ser Adrien, no por Chat Noir?

Adrien cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez, la Kwami tenía toda la razón. Él tampoco se sentiría contento, sabiendo que esa parte de él, no es apreciada por su lady.

—Ambos están hechos el uno para el otro —le explicó Tikki—, pero eso no significa que deban estar juntos, inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Son muy jóvenes aún, tienen una misión que llevar a cabo y muchas cosas por vivir. Cosas que los acercaran y cosas que los alejaran. No siempre, estar hechos el uno para el otro significa que tienen la felicidad garantizada.

—Entiendo…

—Plagg quería que tú te enteraras, pero no para que salgas corriendo y te pares frente a mi elegida, le digas que la amas, se besen bajo la lluvia y vivan juntos para siempre, como en pelicula romántica.

Adrien quitó la sonrisa de sus labios, esa idea que narraba la pequeña no le había parecido tan mala.

—Adrien, saber quién está bajo la máscara de Ladybug, no te da más libertad, te da más responsabilidades. Responsabilidades más allá de las que tú tienes con tu familia, o con Paris, es contigo mismo y con ella. Tendrás que ir paso a paso, lograr que entienda porque eres así, con la máscara puesta y, tú, conocerla mejor a ella.

El rubio la observó fijamente, Tikki no había dicho nada más que la verdad. Si lo pensaba, Ladybug no era muy distinta a Marinette, si lo pensaba mejor, ¿había diferencias más allá de su máscara roja de motas negras? No, para él realmente nunca hubo diferencias, si era capaz de compararla con ella misma, al parecer.

Recopilando tantas cosas que había vivido esos meses, empezó a comprenderlas mejor, por eso es que Marinette era una amiga que no quería perder, por eso era valiosa para él y, lejos de lo que Plagg siempre le reclamaba, había querido tenerla en su vida desde el primer momento en que la vio. Era a quien buscaría si necesitaba un consejo, aunque eso le había jugado muchos puntos en contra, ahora que lo pensaba. ¡Pero estaba enojado! Ella entendería, ¿no? Después de todo, si Tikki tenía razón, ella lo quería a él, pero ese día se citó con Luka.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Realmente somos un par de ciegos? —Tikki por primera vez, quitó el semblante serio y sonrió.

—Totalmente.

…

Mientras, lejos de ahí, en la casa de Marinette, ella seguía en el balcón de su casa, comiendo queso apestoso con Plagg, mientras reían como dos locos por las bromas del Kwami.

Plagg observaba a la chica reírse, solo quedaban dos trozos de queso en el plato y Marinette había ocupado sus oportunidades en cosas muy tontas como ¿cuántos años tenía? Si realmente había eliminado a los dinosaurios, y cosas tan bizarras que casi podía apostar que solo lo hacía para desviarse del tema principal.

—Pregunta lo que realmente quieres, chica —la animó. Marinette dejo de reír y observó el queso camembert frente a ella.

Habia estado pensando en Chat Noir, más de lo que hubiera querido, pero saber que podía estar en su diario vivir, la había llevado a una resolución que le asustaba. Pues, de ser así, solo había alguien que cubría las condiciones y características perfectas para ser su compañero de lucha…

—¿Qué tanto tardaste en encontrar a tu portador hoy?

Plagg sonrió con malicia, sabía que ella estaba preparando una bomba para las últimas preguntas, presa de su miedo por descubrir la realidad. ¿Cómo se pondrá Tikki si él respondía con la verdad?

—No creo que puedas manejar la respuesta —le respondió, tanteando su estado mental—, Tikki me matará.

—Tikki no se enterará.

—No podrás ocultarlo —la desafió, tragándose el trozo de queso.

—¡Podré!

—Segundos —cuando la respuesta llegó a los oídos de la chica de ojos celestes, palideció—. Te lo dije. Tikki puede ser un poco bruja para sus cosas a veces…

Marinette entendió claro y directo lo que Plagg había querido decirle.

—Por eso me dijiste antes que el chico que me gusta y el que gusta de mí son parecidos…

—¿Esa es otra pregunta? —preguntó, tratando de tomar el otro queso.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Marinette, alejándolo del ultimo pedazo de queso.

—Entonces… no responderé.

Marinette se levantó de la reposera y caminó hasta apoyarse en la barandilla de su balcón, tratando de comprender un poco todo lo que pasaba, pues no era algo muy fácil de digerir y estaba segura, que a eso se debía la molestia de Tikki.

Era probable que Adrien fuera Chat Noir y la sola idea de recorrer los techos de parís con él, la hacía sentir incomoda.

Cuando ella era Ladybug no existía nada que la hiciera tambalear en su ideal de derrotar a Hawk Moth, salvo la seguridad de Adrien. Nino y Alya estaban bien, eran Carapace y Rena Rouge después de todo. Sus padres eran personas demasiado amables para dejarse llevar por sentimientos que los hiciera blancos fáciles de akumatizar. Pero Adrien, ¿Cómo pelear ahora que sabía que, aunque no debía preocuparse de que fuera secuestrado por alguno de los akumatizados, era el blanco favorito de ellos, porque en vez de pelear quería coquetear con ella?

—¡Adrien coquetea conmigo! —dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Haciendo que Plagg que mientras la observaba debatirse internamente, estaba pellizcando, de a poco, el trozo de queso que quedaba. Volviera a hablar.

—Ese chico está loquito por Ladybug realmente —le comentó.

—Claro, de ella… —susurró con pesadez— y a mí, me pide consejos para olvidarse de ella, diciendo que le gusta otra persona…

—Disculpa, princesa, pero tienes que ser consiente de algo importante aquí. —Plagg voló hacia ella y se sentó en su hombro—. ¿De quién estuvo pendiente él en esa cita? El muchacho trató de jugar al casanova y falló vilmente, terminó enredándose con su propia cola —Marinette no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó, cuando Plagg la miró con ojitos brillantes, la de coletas, afirmó. Plagg voló hacia el último queso y tras comérselo, volvió a ella.

—Estoy segura que Tikki está atormentando a mi pobre muchacho, así que te diré algo que puede ayudarlos. ¿Crees poder dejar de lado que sabes quién es? En el fondo, es una persona que necesita mucho cariño.

—¿En serio?

—No caigas en eso, Mari, por favor —le pidió Plagg, la chica se sintió algo avergonzada— ¿Crees que Chat es así porque le gusta actuar como tonto? Pues no, está tan acostumbrado a ser y hacer, lo que la gente quiere de él, que con el antifaz se libera.

—¿Para ser un coqueto? —preguntó Marinette con algo de sarcasmo, pero Plagg rápidamente lo defendió.

—¿Con cuántas personas, a parte de Ladybug y de Marinette, él ha coqueteado?

Ella iba a responder, pero la mirada intensa del Kwami de la destrucción le quitó la respuesta armada que ella tenía. ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto así? ¿Con Alya como Rena Rouge? Pero con ella fue solo el saludo de inicio… ¿Con los akumatizados? Eso solo era distracción…

—¿Ves? —continuó Plagg— Tú puedes decir que coquetea con dos personas, pero justamente son la misma… ¿Entiendes lo importante que es eso? Él siente que puede ser como es, contigo, ¿por qué no tratas de conocer más a Chat Noir en vez de bloquearte a que el modelo solo ama a tu versión heroica? Incluso me gustaría algo de Marichat, así no tengo que presenciar que hacen o dicen…

Marinette sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado frente a ella, aspirando profundamente.

—¿Crees que logremos sacar algo positivo de todo esto?

—Mi chico necesita comprensión, una mano amiga que lo acepte con sus chistes malos, que lo vaya a ver competir en sus torneos de esgrima y lo aliente a todo pulmón, que le permita demostrar todo lo que sabe por simple diversión, como su chino, por ejemplo, que comparta su gusto musical… Un amigo valioso que lo quiera más allá de ser quien es… —Marinette apretó los labios sin decir nada— ¿Te diste cuenta que en todas esas categorías entras tú, Marinette?

—En la de mejor amiga, lo sé —dijo con un tono cansado. Plagg no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura por su resolución.

—A veces, las relaciones que nacen de mejores amigos son más fuertes…

La de ojos celestes, volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Odio lo cursi, y aquí me tienes —respondió abriendo sus brazos—. Siendo todo lo que odio por defenderlo a él. Por lo general, mi prueba termina cuando él dice que logra encontrarme. Pero esta vez, necesitaba algo más.

Marinette movió sus ojos celestes por todo el cielo, como si buscara algo de inspiración.

—Supongo que habrá que intentarlo.

—Gracias…

…

El día domingo pasó sin mucha actividad, ambos Kwamis compartieron con el portador contrario, conversando de distintos aspectos de sus vidas y ayudándolos a conocerse un poco mejor.

Aunque tanto Marinette como Adrien pasaron el día tratando de concentrarse en que nada iba a cambiar cuando estuvieran frente a frente...

Cuando se vieron en la escuela ese lunes, y cada Kwami volvió con su portador, la mirada perturbada de Marinette y las palabras tartamudeadas de Adrien, demostraron que nada sería así.

Todo iba a ser tan catastrófico como Plagg.

* * *

.

* * *

 **El Rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _Y hemos llegado al fin._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus palabras de aliento, favoritos y seguidores :D_

 _Ha sido toda una bonita experiencia pasar por aquí :)_

 _Besitos acuáticos a quienes dejaron la huella en el capitulo pasado._

 _ **Merline-Ainsworth /-/ Sahure /-/ karen Agreste /-/ Rashell1995 /-/ DANIELA123 /-/ misaki uzumaki /-/ PercyJ01 (Entendí perfecto tu review, grazie!) /-/ Black Phoenix92 /-/ darkdan-sama /-/ Adrinette Love /-/ Alma de Titan /-/ DragonGirl2612 /-/ Emely-nya /-/ ValSmile.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Y mención especial para dos personas:_**

 ** _SakLiEsme: Porque conversando con ella fue que se salió lo de intercambiar Kwamis :3_**

 ** _Neko lila: Por el Spam de Reviews! Los leí todos! Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aquatic fuera~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _29 de Noviembre de 2018_**


	5. Después del Caos

**.**

 **¡Muchos pedían epilogo de esto!**

 **Y mientras escribía un nuevo one shot, se me ocurrió esta escena xD**

 **¡Así que aquí lo tienen!**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

 **11 de Diciembre 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **La Catastrófica Aventura de Plagg**

 **Epilogo**

 **Después del Caos.**

…

—Dilo…

—No…

—¡Dilo!

—¡No!

—Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

—¡No te atreverías, Terroncito! —exclamó el Kwami oscuro.

—¡Pruébame, apestosin! —la pequeña roja de motas negras.

—Bueno, ¡basta ustedes dos! —protestó el anciano junto a ellos, que los miraba bastante molesto—. No me interesa quien de los dos hable, mientras hable. Necesito una explicación.

—Pero si no sucede nada, maestro —comentó Plagg haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Seguro? —el último guardián, elevó su ceja derecha y acarició su larga barba— Entonces, ¿por qué Marinette ha estado pidiendo ayuda de Trixx y de Wayzz, incluso de Pollen, tan seguido?

—¿Mientras más mejor? —respondió Plagg, sacando un pedazo de camembert del estuche que había llevado hasta la pequeña residencia del maestro Fu.

—¡Plagg! —protestaron a la vez, Tikki y el maestro.

—Se lo diré —Tikki miró a su compañero, molesta y luego observó al hombre anciano frente a ella—. ¡Es que Plagg…!

—¡Tikki, no!

—¡Plagg volvió a hacer su prueba! —Plagg la miró, realmente enfadado con su contraparte.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Fu estaba ahora más enojado con el Kwami.

—¡Al menos puedo decir que yo no le solté el nombre de mi elegido a tu chica, como tú hiciste con el mío!

—¿Tikki? —exclamó el guardián, confundido y decepcionado por el actuar de ambos Kwamis, se supone que son los más poderosos, los Kwamis de la creación y de la destrucción, y que ambos eran conscientes del pro y contra de su trabajo, no eran nuevos en esto.

—¡Tu elegido me engañó! —se defendió Tikki, cruzándose de brazo.

—Mi pequeño chico es tan listo como yo —dijo feliz, tomando otro trozo de queso, queso que ahora disponía a cada rato y en cualquier momento.

—Tramposo como tú, dirás —protestó.

—¡A ver! —el maestro Fu levantó la voz, para que ambos dejaran de pelear— ¿Marinette y Adrien saben quiénes son? —los Kwamis se miraron enojados, pero afirmaron al guardián.

—Mi elegida está enamorada de la versión civil del elegido de Plagg —informó, aunque esa información ya era sabida por el maestro—, es por eso que se siente insegura solo con Chat Noir y viene a solicitar más ayuda. Teme que algo le pase. ¡Se pone paranoica cuando está en su forma Ladybug!

—Pero mi chico está más centrado —lo defendió, Plagg—, ya no tontea como antes y ni siquiera le coquetea mientras combaten Akumas.

—Porque ahora le coquetea todo el día —comentó la pequeña.

—Él es realmente así —Plagg volvió a tragarse otro trozo de queso—, además estoy feliz de verlo tan animado. Es como siempre quiso ser ahora.

—Déjenme ver si entiendo —el maestro Fu, se sentó y aspiró profundamente tratando de concentrarse—. Intercambiaron de elegidos.

—¡Fue idea de Tikki! —acusó rápidamente el de la destrucción, señalando a su compañera que se veía aún enojada.

—¡Tú invadiste mi espacio! —protestó— ¡Acaparaste totalmente a mi elegida!

—¡Viste como si estabas celosa, terroncito!

Tikki apretó los dientes para no decirle algo más Plagg.

—¿Qué hubiera sucedido si había alerta de Akuma? —les preguntó el guardián, para hacerles entender que eso no estaba bien.

—Tendría que haber entrado a los aretes de Tikki —comentó Plagg, con los brazos colgando, esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

—Ah, como que entrar a tu apestoso anillo a mí me encantara —respondió.

—Pero admite que le daría a esa chica, un traje mucho más bello que él que tú le das… —cerró los ojos— Ya puedo imaginármela…

El maestro Fu se miró con Wayzz y, el Kwami verde, hizo sonar un gong que relajó completamente a ambos Kwamis, al punto que cayeron, como suaves plumas, sobre la almohada del guardián.

—¿Maestro? —Wayzz miró al mencionado bastante intrigado, pues se movía la barba, pensante.

—Quizás deba observarlos un poco —tomó a ambos Kwamis entre sus manos y salió de su casa, a pasear por la ciudad.

Curiosamente, no tardó de encontrar al par.

Marinette estaba tratando de dibujar en el Trocadero, observando la torre Eiffel, mientras que pegado a su espalda, estaba Adrien, que cubría sus cabellos con una gorra naranja.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer hoy? —le preguntó Marinette con las mejillas muy sonrojadas, desde que habían sabido sus verdaderas personalidades, Chat Noir se había apoderado completamente de Adrien, cuando estaban a solas.

—No, my lady —negó acomodándose la gorra—. Mi padre ha estado complacido de permitirme la tarde libre, al mejorar considerablemente en todo lo que me obliga a hacer —respondió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Marinette suspiró cerrando su cuaderno, no podía concentrarse en nada cuando él revoloteaba a su alrededor, ya sea como Adrien o como Chat Noir. Realmente le gustaba Adrien, pero resultó ser alguien muy demandante.

—¿Y tienes que estar tan pegado a mí? —le preguntó moviéndose, para quedar frente a él.

—Mi padre sabe que estoy contigo —Adrien movió los hombros sin darle mayor importancia—, por eso me dio el permiso. ¿Quieres ir por algo para comer?

La chica de coletas observó al muchacho frente a ella, con los ojos tan iluminados que no podía decirle que no ¡Era su debilidad! ¿Se podía amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo? Ella estaba segura que era posible. Suspiró resignada, guardando el cuaderno en su mochila.

—Bien, Gatito —afirmó, extendiendo su mano—, vamos.

Adrien observó la mano de Marinette y emocionado, se la tomó para dirigirse hasta un restaurante en busca de una merienda.

El maestro Fu volvió a moverse la barba ante la escena que transcurría frente a él.

—¿Nota algo raro, maestro? —preguntó Wayzz.

—Curiosamente, no —respondió—. No siento que la atmósfera de ambos haya cambiado. Incluso se ven bien…

—Así parece —el Kwami de la protección, despertó a los otros dos, que dormían sobre el hombro del pequeño guardián.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tikki, refregándose los ojos.

—Acabo de observar a sus elegidos.

—¿Y? —por algún motivo, Plagg se veía entusiasmado.

—Creo que el único problema está en ustedes y en cómo están aconsejando a sus elegidos —los miró seriamente—. A menos que quieran volver a la caja de Miraculous con el resto de los Kwamis, aconséjenlos bien.

—De acuerdo —soltó Tikki, resignada. Sabía que indirectamente, aquella frase era para ella—. Hablaré con Marinette para que confié más en Chat Noir, y no busque Miraculous al menos que sean realmente necesario.

—Muy bien —y tras eso, la pequeña de motas negras se alejó en busca de su portadora.

—¿Y bien? —Plagg se puso frente al hombre, moviendo su cola como si buscara una recompensa. Fu entrecerró los ojos y lo observó.

—Sorprendido… estoy muy sorprendido de tu actuar, Plagg —respondió, entregándole el pedazo de queso que había llevado consigo—. Has actuado en pro de tu elegido y si eso lo ha ayudado a ser un mejor Chat Noir, no tengo queja alguna de tu prueba… Si pensamos en el resultado de la prueba anterior.

Plagg no quería recordar lo que había hecho mal en el pasado, ahora solo quería regodearse en saber que era recompensado por su plan. Qué su aventura no había sido catastrófica y, aunque ahora tenía todo el queso del mundo a su disposición, nada lo ponía más feliz que ver a su elegido realmente realizado con algo.

—Antes de que te vayas, una última cosa —Plagg detuvo su marcha, para voltear a ver al guardián—. Arregla las cosas con Tikki…

—Siii —Plagg solo suspiró pesadamente.

—Hablo en serio.

—Está bien, está bien —respondió, antes de dirigirse hasta su portador.

Los encontró en una mesa alejada en un bonito restaurante, sobre la mesa estaba Tikki que comía un macarrón sumamente feliz. Plagg miró las miradas hipnotizadas que se daban ambos portadores que sintió su estómago revuelto.

Había demasiada felicidad en esa mesa, así que su disculpa con Tikki podía esperar… ahora tenía que fastidiar la atmósfera perfecta.

—¡Llegó por quien llorabas, prrincesa! —y el Kwami se acercó a la chica de la buena suerte ganándose la mirada de molestia no solo de Tikki, sino que de Adrien también.

Plagg sonrió, le encantaba ser él.


End file.
